<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Darn Hot: A Musical by firecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346999">Too Darn Hot: A Musical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat'>firecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>20th Century CE RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acting, Ballet, Blow Jobs, Bratty Subs, Cock Worship, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dancing Lessons, Embarrassment, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Father-Son Roleplay, Femdom, First Time, Fucking, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Marlon Brando (mentioned), Multi, Musicals, Overstimulation, Paddling, Pegging, Scars, Sex Games, Sexual Roleplay, Singing, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Thunderstorms, branding (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a heat wave in New York City in 1954 or so, Eartha Kitt schools Jimmy Dean in ballet, Paul Newman in acting, and both in the art of submission. With songs on her lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Dean/Eartha Kitt/Paul Newman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femdom Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/gifts">libraralien</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for this wonderful prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hot. New York City concrete bakes its inhabitants like an oven bakes cookies. Eartha Kitt wipes at sweat trickling down the back of her neck. </p><p>James Dean is peering out the second-story dance studio window, a cigarette dangling from his lips.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” Eartha asks.</p><p>“Paul Newman,” he says. </p><p>Eartha joins him at the window. The young actor on the sidewalk below is animatedly talking to someone she doesn’t know.</p><p>“Just did his first movie,” she remarks. “Do you know him?”</p><p>“Only barely.”</p><p>“He looks great in a dress, but don’t you dare mention it to him. He’s embarrassed by it.”</p><p>“By wearing a dress?” Jimmy asks.</p><p>“By the movie where he wore a dress. <i>The Silver Chalice.</i> He played Basil.”</p><p>“Yes, I saw it. Not a dress, a tunic.”</p><p>“Looked like a dress to me. A shiftdress. Granted, a very <i>short</i> shiftdress.”</p><p><i>“Tunic, shiftdress, tunic, shiftdress, let’s call the whole thing off,”</i> chants Jimmy. </p><p>He grinds out his cigarette on the windowsill and turns away from the window, picking up Eartha’s hand and twirling her around. Then he drops her hand and looks away shyly.</p><p>It drives Eartha wild, that coyness. </p><p>“Back to work,” she says. “Stretches.”</p><p>They’re both on the floor. Side by side, legs spread wide, leaning first toward one, then toward the other. Jimmy moves more languidly as he relaxes. </p><p>Eartha swaps sides, so she stretches toward him as he stretches toward her. She smiles at him, opening her eyes wide.</p><p>“You have such big beautiful eyes,” Jimmy says. </p><p>“The better to see you with, my dear,” Eartha purrs. She lays her torso against her outstretched leg and raises her face to his.</p><p>Jimmy copies the gesture. He’s not as flexible as she is, but he’s developing a lot of grace. He usually keeps it in reserve, though. His dance style is staccato, jerky. Gracefully jerky, now.</p><p>Suddenly he sweeps his leg around behind him, so that he’s on his belly like a cobra, arching his head and shoulders up toward her.</p><p>“What have I told you, Jimmy?” Eartha says, half in play and half in warning.</p><p>“About what?” he asks with mock innocence.</p><p>“I said, ‘if you keep putting those kissable lips near my face, I might demand that you kiss me with them.’” Eartha stretches in the other direction. </p><p>“Don’t tease me, Miss Kitt,” he protests.</p><p>“Up off the floor. I have a sequence I want you to practice now,” Eartha demands. </p><p>She watches Jimmy attempt the sequence.</p><p>“You know how your leg is supposed to be turned out for passé, Jimmy.” Eartha wraps her hand around his upper thigh, repositioning the leg. “Do you do this because you want me groping you? All you have to do is ask, you know.”</p><p>Eartha flirts with everybody, and usually that’s where it stays. This time, though, the flirting’s run away with her. And she isn’t sure why, because she can’t tell if Jimmy returns her interest. </p><p><i>“When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway.”</i> Jimmy starts singing the new Dean Martin song as he practices the sequence. </p><p>Eartha is surprised again. She’s encouraged him to sing before, but he wouldn’t. He didn’t like his voice, he said. Hearing it now, she does like it. It’s untrained, but full and sweet once he gains confidence. She joins in, pacing near him, moving her hips. </p><p>
  <i>“Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more.”</i>
</p><p>He stops singing, but she continues in her low, sultry voice, watching him.</p><p>
  <i>“Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease...”</i>
</p><p>Holding the bar, from a plié, Jimmy goes onto his toes and arches backward into a perfect C shape. He looks at her upside down, his long hair hanging toward the floor. </p><p>When he rolls back up to standing, Eartha moves behind him and grasps his hips. He falls into the rhythm her hands guide him to. </p><p>
  <i>“When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me...”</i>
</p><p>Eartha presses her fingers against his right hip. He knows immediately what she wants, and he pivots sharply to face her. His eyebrows are raised, half a question and half a plea, and those kissable lips are slightly parted. A bulge is growing in his dancer’s tights. </p><p>
  <i>“Only you have that magic technique; when we sway I go weak...” </i>
</p><p>“Kiss me, damn you,” she says. And he does. Tentatively. His lips are as soft as butterflies’ wings. </p><p>Eartha pulls his hips against her. Finally his arms go around her, his hands nestled at the small of her back. She’s maintaining the side-to-side rhythm of their hips, craning her neck up so she can suck on his lip. So delicious, like cream. </p><p>She presses one hand on his shoulder and half coaxes, half pushes him down. He sinks down into a grand plié, going up on the balls of his feet, his legs out to the side (turned out correctly this time, to Eartha’s mild frustration — she would have liked an excuse to correct his posture now). The tights outline his erection, pressed against his belly. </p><p>Eartha grasps his upper arm and pulls, as she sinks down to the floor and spreads her thighs. He loses his balance for an instant, but recovers himself and ends up on his knees, between her legs, propped on one hand that rests next to her ear. He turns that searching gaze upon her.</p><p>She hooks her ankles around his calves. He slowly sinks onto her, until his hips and his hard length are pressed between her legs, right where she wants it. But he’s rigidly still. </p><p>“Do you want me, Jimmy?” she whispers. </p><p>In response, he rocks his hardness against her, once. Heat surges between her legs. She’s surprised at the urgency of her reaction. She likes men, but they don’t usually affect her this strongly. </p><p>“That’s eloquent,” she sighs. She presses her lips to his cheek and waits for him to continue. He doesn’t. But the way he’s trembling, she doesn’t think his interest is waning.</p><p>So she tries something else. </p><p>“On your back, Jimmy.” She bucks up with her left hip, and he knows what she wants. He’s so attuned to his partners’ body language — in acting, in dance. He lets her roll him over. </p><p>Eartha straddles him, pinning his hands at his sides. He could easily topple her, of course. But she doesn’t think he’ll try. </p><p>He gazes up at her, unmoving, but not unmoved. His breath come more forcefully than usual. Sweat from his forehead trickles into his hair. </p><p>Eartha pushes her hips against him, tiny movements, just enough to remind him that there are only two layers of thin fabric between him and her. </p><p>“Tell me about someone you desire,” she whispers. “Who sets your loins on fire, Jimmy?”</p><p>When he hesitates, she adds, “Who do you think of at night, alone in your bed? Or who have you had that you long to have more of?”</p><p>“Marlon,” Jimmy whispers. </p><p>“Brando?” Eartha whispers. “Tell me,” she demands. </p><p>“How I worshiped him. He didn’t care..but he had me once,” Jimmy says in a soft, reminiscing voice. “He wanted to see how far he could take things with me.”</p><p>“How far, Jimmy?”</p><p>“I let him do everything he wanted. I think I’d have let him kill me. He — he marked me, Eartha. Branded me.” He giggles and it’s slightly sinister. “Branded by Brando.”</p><p>Eartha is shocked but doesn’t let it show. She’s also aroused. “Show me.”</p><p>“The tights have to come off,” he says.</p><p>Eartha dismounts him. She starts working the tights off. </p><p>She’s distracted by his beautiful cock, so she doesn’t see the marks at first. The reddened, raised scars where his pubic hair no longer grows. The M on the right and B on the left, burned there, mere inches from his cock. </p><p>“Oh, Jimmy,” she says. </p><p>As she looks at the marks, she realizes he is breathing hard. His cock is red and leaking, even though she hasn’t touched it. </p><p>She looks into his face. His expression is desperate, pleading, fearful.</p><p>“This excites you? Letting me see the way he branded you?”</p><p>A whimper escapes Jimmy’s mouth. </p><p>“What is so thrilling about it? Remembering it?”</p><p>“Letting you see...” he whispers. “Knowing you might...”</p><p>“I might what?”</p><p>Jimmy’s eyes are squeezed shut. “You...you...” he gasps.</p><p>“I might touch it? I might trace those marks? With my fingers?” She does, very lightly. Jimmy cries out and his hips writhe against her hand. The scarred flesh is rough under her fingertip. </p><p>“Do you want me to lick it and make it better?” She bends her head and tip of her tongue traces the M.</p><p>With a cry, he comes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New York City continues slowly roasting its inhabitants, like brisket in a BBQ pit. </p><p>Jimmy skips class for several weeks, and Eartha’s afraid what happened between them, the secret she coaxed out of him, has scared him off for good.</p><p>In the meantime, she’s started working with another student. </p><p>Paul doesn’t want ballet lessons. He wants to practice syncing his body language with another actor’s. It’s still a form of dancing. Eartha enjoys the change of pace, and Paul’s effervescence. His bright smile. His gorgeous blue eyes. The way he sometimes bursts out laughing. Especially when he laughs at himself. His masculinity. And his cute, cute ass. </p><p>She makes up scenarios for them to practice. </p><p>It’s when they play teacher and student that things take an unexpected turn. Paul decides to go with a sassy student. Eartha decides to go with a domineering teacher. Eventually he’s bent over, holding onto the barre, legs spread. She slaps his ass with a paddle, once, to give him something to react to. And react he does, wiggling that tight ass. </p><p>“Are you asking to be spanked some more, student?”</p><p>Paul wiggles again. “What would you do if I were, Teach?”</p><p>“Take your pants off and find out.”</p><p>Paul takes his pants off. He grips the barre again and bends over, sticking his ass even farther up this time. Eartha stands behind him, exploring him with her hands. Reaching under him to stroke his balls and the base of his cock. He growls.</p><p>“What is your wiggling ass asking for?” she asks him. “Do bad boys get spanked?” She slaps him several times. “Or do they —“ She slips her fingers between his cheeks, probing. </p><p>Paul makes a high-pitched cry. Mingled pleasure and distress. In the mirror she sees his face. His eyes are wide and his mouth open. </p><p>Eartha sometimes feels like she has a cock. She has a cock right now, and it’s very hard.</p><p>“Paul, this is new for you, is it? Not used to having your ass played with? Are you usually the studly dom? Of course you are. Do you want to be taken?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” He grits it out as if he is reluctant or embarrassed to admit it, but desperately needs to. And that makes Eartha really hot. </p><p>Eartha pulls up to the bumper. She breaches him with her thumb. Paul writhes as she twists her thumb inside him, trying to find the sensitive spots. Paul lets her know she’s found one by giving a heartstopping cry.</p><p>With her other hand she reaches between his legs and strokes his cock and balls. Far too lightly, teasing him with the tips of her fingers.</p><p>She wants satisfaction, but what’s the best way to get it? </p><p>“I’ll be right back. Don’t you dare move or touch yourself,” she orders.</p><p>When she comes back, she’s naked except for a leather harness around her hips. She’s wearing her favorite toy. One end nestles in her cunt, and the other juts out between her legs like a cock. A big one. Paul’s eyes widen with alarm and anticipation.</p><p>“On your hands and knees,” she orders. </p><p>When he hesitates, she uses her second favorite toy, a crop, slapping it hard against his outer thigh. </p><p>He drops to his hands and knees with a groan. </p><p>Eartha takes her time sheathing the cock in him, delighting in his grunts and cries. When it’s inside him all the way, she wriggles her hips, trying to find an angle and motion that stimulates them both. </p><p>She finds it and they both cry out at once. </p><p>And then she decides that silliness would add the perfect spice to the scene, so she starts singing a song that’s been popular lately. </p><p>
  <i>Life could be a dream (Sh-boom)<br/>
If only all my precious plans would come true (Sh-boom)<br/>
If you would let me spend the whole day fucking you<br/>
Life could be a dream, sweetheart</i>
</p><p>Paul starts laughing, and then groans because laughing makes his body grip her toy in interesting ways.</p><p>She fucks him slowly, working herself up to a climax with the movement of the toy inside her, and the way it presses against her clit at the apex of her thrust. </p><p>She’s mostly chasing her own pleasure, but he’s enjoying it too...deliciously reluctantly, as if something about being fucked in the ass is humiliating to him, and he’s getting off on that. Emotions chase across his face — discomfort, shame, pain, pleasure. Pleasure eventually wins him over, and he begins bucking back against the tool penetrating him, groaning loudly.  </p><p>Paul comes untouched, his hips jerking as he releases. Eartha fucks into him faster, then thrusts the cock as deep as it can go and jerks against him, trying to reach her own orgasm. She reaches around to grab his cock, shaking, milking, rubbing him. It’s too much stimulation for him. She knows it. But she needs...</p><p>Paul howls in pain. “Too much! Please! Stop!” </p><p>The agonized pleading is exactly what she needed. Eartha comes hard, growling like a panther. She lets go of his cock, and his cries subside back into whimpers. </p><p>When she pulls the toy out of herself, a gush of liquid comes with it. </p><p>Eartha flops down onto the mat, sighing with satisfaction. “You’ve earned your way out of detention, student,” she says, smiling lasciviously.</p><p>Paul rolls onto the mat next to her, squeezing his cock. “Fuck,” is all he can say.</p><p>“That we did. I took your virgin asshole, didn’t I?” Eartha says smugly. </p><p>Paul nods, blushing.</p><p>Eartha’s getting aroused again at the thought of it.</p><p>“Who are you going to let have it next?” </p><p>Paul looks sly and doesn’t answer. </p><p>He moves toward Eartha and rolls onto his stomach. He grabs her ankles and pulls them apart. He begins kissing up her legs. </p><p>Eartha swats him with the crop. “Did I say you could maul me?” </p><p>Paul stops moving, but leaves one hand around her ankle.</p><p>“I want to taste you,” he begs. </p><p>It puts Ella in mind of an old song from the 1930s, so she sings:</p><p>
  <i>If I invite a boy some night<br/>
To dine on my fine finnan haddie<br/>
I just adore his asking for more<br/>
But my heart belongs to Daddy</i>
</p><p>Her heart belongs to no Daddy, thank you very much. But the rest of it? Yes <i>please.</i> </p><p>Eartha finds a strap and ties Paul’s hands.</p><p>“Lie on your back, with your head in front of the barre. Ready to put that tongue to work?”</p><p>Paul just nods, wide-eyed, as if he’s saving his tongue from being overtaxed.</p><p>Eartha straddles his face. Watching herself in the mirror, she holds onto the barre and sinks to where he can just barely reach her folds with his tongue. She slides slowly back and forth, letting his saliva mingle with her wetness. Paul groans as he tastes her. </p><p>Eartha admires what she sees in the mirror, her lithe brown legs straddling the actor’s face as he struggles to push his tongue deeper into her. She slides back and forth over that tongue, demanding its attention between her ass cheeks, inside her cunt, finally settling where he can lick her clit. She pushes two fingers into her cunt and begins slowly fucking herself with them. Teasing him as much as herself, if his muffled protests are any indication. </p><p>Between his eager tongue and the fingers inside her, she builds up to “almost there” very quickly.</p><p>She cranes her head around to look at Paul’s cock, deliciously hard again. She would love to ride it, but the prophylactics are not to hand, and she wants to come now. So she sinks down for a final time onto his tongue. He’s enthusiastic and talented with it. <i>He’s going to make some girl a good husband,</i> Eartha thinks to herself, right before his tongue and her fingers overwhelm her. </p><p>Eartha’s not done yet. She flips around on top of him and slides her mouth and hands around his cock. </p><p>Paul gives an agonized shout and comes immediately, filling her mouth.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he starts to say, but she’s already flipped back around, forcing his mouth open with her tongue, and letting his load slide from her mouth into his. </p><p>“I’m not,” she chuckles, watching him struggle to figure out what to do with the gift that she’s returned to him. Finally he swallows it. </p><p>“So delicious,” she says, licking her lips like a cat who’s gotten into the cream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat wave is neverending. Panting dogs lie on stoops. Fire hydrants are opened all over the city. </p><p>The day of her next appointment with Paul, Eartha’s a little late getting to the studio. When she makes her way upstairs, she sees something unexpected.</p><p>Paul is there, which is expected. Jimmy is there as well, which is not. </p><p>And they’re kissing passionately.</p><p>Eartha feels like she has a cock again. And she can think of lots of things she’d like to do with it.</p><p>Paul’s holding Jimmy’s head in both his hands, possessively. Jimmy’s hands are roaming hungrily across Paul’s chest.</p><p>Eartha enjoys the show for a few moments. Then she says loudly, “I see you two have gotten acquainted.” </p><p>They reluctantly break off the kiss. They’re both flushed and tousled. </p><p>“We were…rectifying an omission,” says Paul.</p><p>“Do tell?” Eartha coaxes.</p><p>“We did a screen test. Jimmy kept getting right in my face and saying ‘kiss me’. And he groped my ass. Right in front of the fucking cameraman! When I saw him here, I decided I needed to pay him back for that.” Paul squeezes Jimmy’s ass. </p><p>“I didn’t expect to see you here, Jimmy. Are you feeling better?” Eartha asks pointedly. </p><p>“Yeah,” Jimmy says, looking down with a smile. “I’m sorry I ran off like that, Miss Kitt.”</p><p>Something’s got him in a much better mood than he was in the last time she saw him. Eartha hopes it’s Paul. Jimmy could use a lover like him — eager, giving, kinky, experimental. He’s too good for the likes of Brando. Sadism is one thing, but cruelty is another.</p><p>Paul looks curious and interested in Jimmy’s comment about “running off like that,” but neither enlightens him. </p><p>Eartha muses about her urge to mother-hen her bisexual lovers. Fortunately, straight men don’t bring on her caretaking urges, although she’s willing to sleep with them and work with them. She’s seen them eat up other women with their needs and demands. </p><p>But, she wasn’t the yenta for this match, except by proxy.</p><p>“Paul has been practicing with me how to sync with another actor,” Eartha tells Jimmy. “Do you want to help with that? He could use practice with someone who isn’t me. I think he and I have taken it about as far as we can.” She winks at Paul, who widens his eyes hungrily, as if to say “maybe so, but I want seconds.” </p><p>“Sure,” says Jimmy, and now it’s his turn to fix a hungry gaze on Paul. </p><p>Eartha tries to proceed methodically, although methodical is neither young man’s strong suit. She has them play acquaintances of equal status, then brothers.</p><p>Things start getting interesting when she suggests they play father and son.</p><p>“Paul, you start by playing a disapproving father. And Jimmy, you try to draw him in a particular direction. I want him to base his acting off reactions to yours.”</p><p>Jimmy nods. He sits in a chair and eyes Paul sideways, then turns away from him, showing excessive interest in his cigarette. </p><p>Paul’s expression becomes stern. He steps closer to Jimmy, looming over him.</p><p>“Son, I’m very disappointed in you,” says Paul in a harsh, country accent. “Quittin’ college to do actin’ is a selfish, cowardly choice. A real man picks up his responsibilities with both hands. He don’t run from them.”</p><p>Jimmy’s eyes widen, hurt flashing in them. The next moment, he closes up tight in withdrawal. Eartha is impressed by how mercurial he is, how quickly he can switch moods and convey emotions through his whole body. </p><p>“Actin’ is what I’m good at, it’s what I want, and I’m goin’ to do it, whether you like it or not,” he hisses. “It’s my life, not yours.”</p><p>Paul takes a step closer. “That so-called preacher you love so much is the Devil’s servant!” he shouts. “He’s encouragin’ you into a life of sin!” He lowers his voice to a growl. “You keep with him and his faggot theater friends and fancy racin’ cars, you ain’t no son of mine.”</p><p>Eartha’s eyes widen. According to what Jimmy has told her, this conversation or one very like it actually took place. She wonders how Paul knew. Did Jimmy tell him? Was it general knowledge among the actors? (They certainly did live in each other’s pockets, so she wouldn’t be surprised.) Did they know because Jimmy told them all, or because one of them had let Jimmy’s private confessions slip?</p><p>Jimmy shifts moods again. He springs to his feet and grabs Paul’s shirt, shaking him. Then he begins flailing at Paul with his fists and screaming. </p><p>Because Eartha knows Jimmy’ body language well, she can tell he’s still acting, not fully in the grip of some traumatic memory. He’s pulling his punches, for all that they are probably causing Paul some actual pain. </p><p>But he’s sure selling it.</p><p>She suspects Paul is not sure whether he’s acting or not. That’s OK. It’s part of the process of learning how to sync with another actor. Although it usually doesn’t get this intense, this soon.</p><p>Paul struggles to contain Jimmy’s outburst. He finally captures the smaller man in a bear hug and refuses to let go, rocking him in broad sweeps back and forth until Jimmy is limp in Paul’s arms.</p><p>“My boy. My son. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Paul says over and over, stroking Jimmy’s hair. He looks simultaneously tender and uncertain. </p><p>“Daddy,” whispers Jimmy. </p><p>Paul’s eyes go wide. </p><p>Something in Eartha snaps. Where the hell is this going now? Should she shut it down, or roll with it?</p><p>She can’t bear to shut it down.</p><p>Paul isn’t sure about this role either. But stepping into roles is what actors are supposed to do. “What can your Daddy do for you, son?”</p><p>“Please, Daddy, make me feel good.”</p><p>“What makes you feel good, son?”</p><p>“When you...you...” </p><p>Paul tips Jimmy’s chin up and kisses him. It’s a different kiss from the one they were sharing earlier — two friends playing a game. There’s awe in this kiss, and desire, and hints of shame, reluctance, self-recrimination. </p><p>Eartha’s opinion of Paul’s acting skills kicks up a few notches. </p><p>“Daddy...” whispers Jimmy. And then he’s kissing back, awkwardly, hungrily. He’s fumbling at Paul’s shirt. He abandons his efforts with the shirt half unbuttoned, and starts on the belt buckle.</p><p>Eartha sees Paul struggle. He’s self-conscious now, he’s thinking he might want to stop the scene. He’s Paul, and he’s aroused, and he’s thinking about Jimmy. Then he chooses to continue the scene. He’s a father, and he’s reacting to his son, who is unzipping his fly, taking out his cock, and covering it with slobbery kisses.</p><p><i>Maybe someday a scene like this will make it onto the stage or into a movie, but not in this century,</i> thinks Eartha, and she interrupts. “OK, this is hot, but for the purposes of the exercise, let’s stick to scenes we might be actually playing.”</p><p>Jimmy and Paul shift back into themselves. They look at each other — Jimmy on his knees with Paul’s cock in his hand. Then they both start laughing, slightly hysterically. </p><p>“Sorry to break up the hot sex,” says Eartha.</p><p>“I don’t think so!” laughs Jimmy. “I hope Paul knows I’m better at blow jobs than that by now.”</p><p>“So I’ve heard,” says Paul, smirking, and running his thumb along Jimmy’s lips. </p><p>Eartha thinks Paul’s cock looks like it’s pretty happy with the attention it was getting. But she doesn’t say anything about it. </p><p>“Of course, if you’re just too hot and bothered to continue with the acting exercises, we could engage in other pursuits.”</p><p>She walks over to them and starts singing that song from <i>Kiss Me Kate</i> that came out a few years ago. But she alters the words a bit.</p><p>
  <i>It’s too darn hot.<br/>
I’d like to act with my babies tonight<br/>
Practice an act with my babies tonight,<br/>
But it’s a fact that my babies tonight<br/>
Think it’s too darn hot.</i>
</p><p>Paul makes up his own verse.</p><p>
  <i>And so let’s fuck, all the babies tonight<br/>
Let’s fuck and suck, all the babies tonight<br/>
We got no truck with our acting tonight<br/>
Cos it’s too darn hot.</i>
</p><p>Then Jimmy makes up one:</p><p>
  <i>Miss Eartha Kitt is our mistress tonight<br/>
Miss Kitt is it, she’s our mistress tonight<br/>
We’ll make it good for our mistress tonight<br/>
Cos she’s so darn hot</i>
</p><p>Eartha is delighted. She meows and makes claw hands.</p><p>“Take off your clothes, the both of you,” she commands.</p><p>Paul and Jimmy spend a long time taking off their clothes, because they keep stopping to stare hungrily at each other’s bodies. Once they’re naked, Eartha decides they look a lot more comfortable than she feels, and she shucks her summer dress and sweaty brassiere. </p><p>Then even the underwear seems like too much. </p><p>Paul is enjoying watching Jimmy watching Eartha. Jimmy licks his lips as she reveals her small breasts and the lush dark hair between her legs. His cock, already half hard, jumps.</p><p>Eartha goes to get her toys, and doesn’t forget the prophylactics this time. </p><p>They’re kissing again when she gets back. </p><p>She slaps both their asses with her crop. “Did I say you could start without me?”</p><p>“Sorry, ma’am,” they both mutter.</p><p>“Are you in the mood to get even more hot and sweaty?” she asks the boys.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“Let’s have a wrestling contest. Kneel on the mat facing each other. Winner gets to use the loser any way he wants.”</p><p>The wrestling is delicious. Their bodies entangled, glistening with sweat. The sounds of grunting, slapping, and skin sliding on skin. Their cocks swelling as they grope each other and think about what will happen next. </p><p>Jimmy is the superior wrestler. After making Paul work for it, he lets Paul win. Eartha isn’t sure whether Paul knows Jimmy has thrown the match. </p><p>“What’s it to be?” Eartha asks Paul.</p><p>“Let’s see about those renowned blowjob skills,” Paul tells Jimmy. He sits in a chair, spreading his legs, and Jimmy crawls in between them.</p><p>Eartha lies on the mat nearby, propped on a hip and elbow, enjoying the show.</p><p>She has watched her fair share of blowjobs. From a spectator’s point of view, this one is in the top five.</p><p>It’s because Jimmy is so hungry for Paul’s cock. He doesn’t just pleasure it, he practically worships it. </p><p>Gazing up into Paul’s eyes as he licks up the shaft, fondles the balls. Wrapping both hands around it, pumping slowly, nursing on the head as if it were a nipple. Swallowing it until he half-gags and the cock comes out of his mouth coated with saliva and mucus, then using that as a lubricant for long, slow strokes with his hands. </p><p>He’s reading Paul’s body language like a scholar and keeping him from tipping over, clearly just because he wants to have the cock in his mouth for longer.</p><p>The studio fills with the sounds of gasping and groaning and moist things sliding against each other. </p><p>“Finish me, damn you,” Paul finally demands through gritted teeth. “I know you want my load in your mouth.” He holds Jimmy’s head while he ruts hard into his mouth. </p><p>Eartha can see that Jimmy’s cock is just as hard as Paul’s. She stretches an arm out like a playful cat and strokes her fingertips lightly along it.</p><p>There’s a hitch in his breath and then Jimmy comes, with a cry that’s muffled by the cock in his mouth. He spills into her hand. </p><p>Jimmy’s orgasm triggers Paul’s. As he jerks his hips and groans, Eartha shoves Jimmy aside and wraps her hand around the tip of Paul’s cock, milking out the last of the load. </p><p>As both men flop onto the floor and fall into each other’s arms, she fastidiously licks her palm clean.</p><p>
  <i>Sweeter than marshmallow cream.</i>
</p><p>Eartha feels a cool breeze from the open window briefly kiss her skin. She sighs with pleasure. Perhaps the heat wave is breaking at last.</p><p>“For this round,” Eartha tells her boys after they’ve all rested a bit, “you’re wrestling like before, and you have a choice of prizes. You can submit to me or do what you want to the loser.”</p><p>Determination firms the features of both young men. <i>Nobody’s going to throw this fight,</i> thinks Eartha with satisfaction. </p><p>The wrestling lasts longer, because Paul is trying his damndest, but Jimmy wins. </p><p>“What prize do you want, Mr Dean?” Eartha asks.</p><p>Panting and trying to wipe sweat off his body, he points a finger at her.</p><p>“How would you like to service me, Jimmy?”</p><p>He puts on his shy country boy persona. He knows it turns her on. “Frankly, ma’am, I would love to please every nook and cranny you’ve got with every nook and cranny pleasin’ part of me that I’ve got.” </p><p>Eartha tells Paul to sit cross legged on the mat, then she lies in his lap, her head propped against his belly. His hands reach out for her breasts and she tells him no. He growls quietly. </p><p>She beckons to Jimmy. </p><p>“Put that tongue to work. If you do a good job, maybe I’ll use your cock too.”</p><p>Eartha is excited, but truth be told, she isn’t expecting the sexual experience of a lifetime. She’s got the impression Jimmy prefers men. </p><p>She’s pleasantly surprised when he kisses her mouth. </p><p>Even though he must be tired from all the wrestling, the kiss is passionate, and he groans into her mouth, his tongue probing deep. Eartha feels Paul’s cock starting to twitch against her neck as he watches. </p><p>Jimmy lifts his head to kiss Paul.</p><p>“Nope,” says Eartha. “That mouth belongs to me right now.”</p><p>He responds by putting it around her breast, teasing the nipple with hard little flicks of his tongue and sharp pinches from his fingers. </p><p>A while later, Eartha admits to herself that she has to revise her opinion about his sexual leanings. Maybe he’s bisexual or maybe he’s just into anything he can put in his mouth. She doesn’t much care which at this point.</p><p>The frenetic energy he’d built up during the wrestling is gone and now he’s taking his time, leisurely licking and sucking her nipples in a ‘sitting out on the porch in the heat of summer’ kind of way. He’s stoking a fire deep in her belly, and from the looks of his cock, in his own as well. </p><p>Then he begins slowly kissing his way down her body, undulating against the mat to position himself between her thighs. He spreads them wide and she tucks her hands under them to open herself to him.</p><p>“Oh Miss Kitt,” he murmurs, gazing upon what she’s offering him. “Can I lick you here?”</p><p>“You can and you will, Mr Dean,” she commands.</p><p>His tongue pushes between her folds and she cries out, a lot more loudly than she expected to. </p><p>Paul growls with envy. Taking pity on him, Eartha pulls his hands to her tits. He knows just what to do with them.</p><p>Jimmy’s pussy eating is different from Paul’s. He licks her as if he’s reading a favorite poem out loud, savoring and prolonging every syllable. Lingering every time he tears a gasp or moan out of her. It doesn’t take long before she comes, crying out harshly, almost against her will because she wanted the sweetness to last longer. </p><p>Other than softening his tongue a little, and letting out a long quiet moan, he doesn’t change anything about what he’s doing. She squirms and protests as he licks her oversensitive tissues, but she’s not ready to demand that he stop. He presses his hands against her thighs to control her wriggling, then continues eating her out, plunging his tongue inside her to gather her moisture, then lapping at her clit, until she’s no longer moaning in protest but sighing in pleasure again. </p><p>“Fuck, Miss Kitt, this is the sweetest cunt I’ve ever tasted,” he says.</p><p>“I bet you say that to all the girls,” she counters, “and some of the guys too.”</p><p>Jimmy just chuckles and flicks her clit extra hard, so she yelps. </p><p>She’s starting to feel ready to come again, and this time she wants to be full of his cock when she gets there.</p><p>“Put on a condom and fuck me, Jimmy, right now,” she gasps. </p><p>“Yes ma’am. Yes Miss Kitt. I will put my cock in you,” he drawls cheekily. “I will put it right where you want it, ma’am.”</p><p>Having clad himself, he picks up her legs in his arms, and with a wriggle slides the tip of himself into her, then proceeds to bury it deeper and deeper in her, an inch at a time, with short sharp thrusts. </p><p>“Oh fuck, yes,” moans Eartha. “Fill me up with that cock.”</p><p>He gives a hard thrust then and he’s in her all the way. He stops moving, and she feels him throbbing inside her. </p><p>“Is that where you want it, Miss Kitt?” he says in the same cheeky voice. </p><p>“Not sure. Let’s try it again from the top.”</p><p>He withdraws slowly, pausing with just the tip of him inside her, slightly shifting the angle of his body, and then shoves back into her.</p><p>“Again,” she says.</p><p>“Yes, there, there, there!” she shouts as the cock hits the perfect spot this time. </p><p>He begins to fuck her slowly, a look of concentrated rapture on his face. His mouth opens as if in surprise. </p><p>Eartha feels herself coming undone as the pleasure builds in her, and it makes her a little nervous. Being oh so skillfully fucked in missionary makes her feel a little submissive. </p><p>Jimmy picks up on the change in her energy and reacts to it. He growls low in his throat and his thrusts become more purposeful.</p><p>“Jimmy, I’m going to come,” she says. “Come with me.”</p><p>“No,” he snaps. “I’m not finished fucking you.”</p><p>Bratty subs make her hot. And mean. She slaps his face and in response he slams into her harder. She writhes under him, clamping down on his cock with every muscle in her dancer’s core. </p><p>He groans as he feels her contractions, but he keeps fucking her, harder and faster. She’s not going to last long, and she’s determined to drag him with her.</p><p>“Come, you naughty man-child. Spill in my cunt.“ She puts all her strength into thrusting her hips against him, tightening around the cock inside her. Her climax slams through her and brings his at last. He’s surprisingly quiet, just a few soft gasps. </p><p>The harsh sunlight baking the floor near the window softens. Clouds have started to collect in the sliver of sky Eartha can see through the urban landscape. Another breeze wafts in, stirring Paul’s hair.</p><p>After a luxurious full body stretch, Eartha rolls off of Paul’s lap. The look of need on his face and the rigid, leaking cock...so hot. She places a quick kiss on the tip, and he gasps. Then he moans unhappily when she abandons it.</p><p>“Paul here got pretty excited watching us fuck, Jimmy. Should we do something about it?” she asks. </p><p>“I heard a rumor that Paulie likes to be teased,” Jimmy murmurs. </p><p>Eartha treats them to her favorite alternate words to her signature song.</p><p>
  <i>I wanna be evil, I wanna tease cocks<br/>
I wanna be evil, cage ‘em with locks<br/>
I wanna be wicked, I wanna deny<br/>
I wanna be mean, and dissatisfy </i>
</p><p>“I like that idea,” says Eartha. “How long do you think we can keep him on the edge?”</p><p>Paul groans. “Nooo.” It turns into a needy cry when Eartha circles the tip of his cock with her fingertip. </p><p>Eartha fixes him with a hungry look. “I want it in my mouth, Paul, would you like that?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes,” he says.</p><p>“You’re not to come, do you hear me?”</p><p>Paul nods unhappily.</p><p>“I’ll share it with you, Jimmy,” Eartha tells him. </p><p>“Like a popsicle?” Jimmy asks. </p><p>“A cool popsicle for a hot day,” she says.</p><p>They kneel next to each other, taking turns licking Paul’s cock, then sharing it, one on either side of the shaft, or one sucking the balls and the other licking the head. </p><p>“I’ve never heard a popsicle make noises like that before,” Jimmy observes.</p><p>Paul is getting to the point of no return.</p><p>Eartha licks up the shaft several times. Then she kisses Jimmy. That makes Paul complain even louder. </p><p>Jimmy has gotten hard again.</p><p>“I think it’s time we gave his cock a break,” says Eartha. Paul groans. She gestures at Jimmy’s erection. “Put that in his mouth, why don’t you?” </p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Jimmy shoves Paul onto his back and straddles him. He thwaps his cock on Paul’s cheek. “Ding dong,” he says. “Avon calling.”</p><p>Paul opens up with a groan.</p><p>Eartha loves the way Jimmy leans over him to thrust in, his head ducked down to watch himself fucking Paul’s mouth. Occasionally he shoves himself in just a <i>little</i> too deep, so that Paul coughs and gags. When he withdraws, Paul groans and his cock jerks hard. </p><p>This blowjob is definitely going to count as one of her favorites too. </p><p>A rumbling sound comes from the window. The sky is dark and greenish, and breezes are swirling ceaselessly around the studio now.</p><p>Jimmy is rutting into Paul’s mouth hard, smothering him, until Paul taps at him. Then he withdraws and sits up, his cock rigid and red. He hovers inches over Paul’s face until Paul gets his breath back and starts pulling at his hips, wanting more. </p><p>Eartha sees a bolt of lightning flash from the hovering thundercloud. Thunder booms several seconds later. Jimmy is holding the tip of his cock on Paul’s outstretched tongue, and he’s slowly jacking himself off. </p><p>Eartha crawls toward them. “Turn around, Jimmy,” she says.</p><p>Jimmy turns, still straddling Paul’s face. Paul bathes Jimmy’s balls with his tongue. </p><p>“I’m going to have you now,” she tells Paul. “If you say yes.” </p><p>“Yetttthh,” cries Paul, his mouth still full of Jimmy’s balls.</p><p>She takes a seat and wastes no time filling herself up with him.</p><p>“You may come now,” she tells him, “although if you last a few more minutes, it will be more fun for me. Jimmy, let him lick your cock. Come here and kiss me.”</p><p>Eartha rocks on Paul’s utterly rigid tool. Pleasure builds fast in her. She takes Jimmy’s head in her hands and gives him a deep, dominating kiss, claiming his mouth, biting his lips. Jimmy strokes himself against Paul’s outthrust tongue. </p><p>Their cries of completion are drowned in an explosive crack of thunder.</p><p>Slumped in a heap on each other, sated, they hear the hiss of rain against the streets, the windows. </p><p>“When we can move again,” says Eartha, “let’s go out and sing in it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Images</b><br/><a href="https://i.imgur.com/GwT0lh2.jpg">Eartha Kitt &amp; James Dean in a dance class</a><br/><a href="https://i.imgur.com/JvipCoM.jpg">James Dean in Katherine Dunham’s dance class</a> (which Eartha Kitt also attended)<br/><a href="https://i.imgur.com/axvSRo2.png">James Dean does a backbend at the barre</a></p><p><b>Songs</b><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/A8keht5FG94l">“Sway”,  Dean Martin</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/MvvyrkvDFSc">“Sh’boom”, The Chords</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/HJohe9k_HxI">“My Heart Belongs to Daddy”, Cole Porter</a>, performed by Eartha Kitt<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/xhs3Qklz5a0">“Too Darn Hot”, Cole Porter</a> performed by Ella Fitzgerald<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/SS02GeKuWQ4">“I Wanna Be Evil”, Eartha Kitt</a></p><p><b>Screentest</b><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFq_EOMEiqw&amp;feature=youtu.be">Paul Newman/James Dean screentest</a> (YouTube video)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>